愛し君へ
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Maafkan aku karena kau mencintaimu lebih dari yang seharusnya. satu lagi fic collab Gui gui bersama adik gui gui,137F. mind to RnR hehehehehe Selamat membaca...:D


愛し君へ

Pairing: Shika-Tema

Genre: Family, Romance

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei

Warning: Ada beberapa istilah aneh

Chapter 1: Koidai

**Summary: Maafkan aku karena kau mencintaimu lebih dari yang seharusnya.**

"_Karena kau berharga bagi ku,_

_Karena aku mencintaimu,_

_Mulai saat ini,_

_Dan untuk selamanya."_

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

**137F**

Kadang, kita berfikir bahwa saat ini kita sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang... Tapi sebenarnya, kita tidak tahu, bahwa tanpa sadar kita sudah lama mencintai orang yang lainnya.

Cinta itu aneh, benar-benar aneh sampai-sampai tidak bisa dijelaskan melalui tulisan atau kata-katan.

"Ayo bangun rusa pemalas! Kau bisa terlambat ke kampus nanti. Kau ada kuliah pagi kan?" Dasar pemalas.

Ini, adalalah hal wajib yang akan terjadi di rumahku. Suara teriakanku dipagi hari seperti ini akan menjadi awal dari kisahku.

"_Aneki_, kau tidak perlu mengetuk pintu sekeras itu. Lagi pula hari ini Profesor Sarutobi sedang berada di _Ko-Dai_, palingan cuma Uzumaki-_senpai_ yang akan mengisi kuliahnya. Dasar merepotkan." Bocah pemalas itu keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap. Ia menatapku dengan mata onyxnya yang masih terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Namaku Rei Temari, aku tinggal berdua dengan adik tiriku, Nara Shikamaru. Ayahku menikah dengan ibunya saat aku berusia tujuh tahun dan saat itu dia masih berusia lima tahun. Sifat kami bisa dianggap sangat berlawanan, dia adalah orang paling pemalas yang pernah ku kenal. Meski begitu, dia sangat bisa diandalkan pada saat-saat yang dibutuhkan. Saat ini kami kuliah di _Otogakure Daigaku_ atau biasa disingkat _Oto-Dai._ Kenapa kami cuma berdua? Karena kami berasal dari _Takigakure._ Disana tidak ada perguruan tinggi, sehingga kami harus ke _Oto_. Kami satu fakultas tapi beda jurusan, dia Fisika dan aku Matematika."

"Ayo cepat makan lalu kita berangkat, aku juga ada kelas pagi hari ini." Aku berusaha membereskan meja makan secepatnya. Aku tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas yang mungkin akan berakibat fatal bagi nilaiku nanti. "Ah iya, jangan lupa bilang ke Karin kalau program yang dia minta kemarin sudah selesai. Dia bisa mengambilnya di Itachi." Kataku tanpa memandangnya.

"Hee… Haaah… baiklah. Bukannya kau berangkat dengan Sasori-_san_?" gerutunya sambil mengunyah_ omelet_ untuk sarapannya,

_Deg..._

Aku tidak tau harus berbicara apa saat dia menyebutkan nama orang itu.

_._ "Sudah seminggu aku tidak melihatmu berangkat dengannya." tanya Shikamaru yang tidak menyadari perubahan di wajahku.

"_Aneki_?" panggilnya. Aku tahu, Shikamaru menanti jawaban dariku.

"Oh, Sasori ya? kami putus beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku yang sudah selesai mencuci piring sisa makanku, langsung menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, aku tidak ingin dia mengkhawatirkanku dan berfikir bahwa aku mungkin akan sedih atau sampai depresi. Aku tau, meskipun Shikamaru terkesan cuek dan benci hal-hal merepotkan, tapi dia selalu memperhatikanku.

"Uhuk… Lagi? _Aneki_, apa kau serius menjalani hubungan dengannya?" Dia menatapku dengan mata malasnya. Heshhhh! Mata itu sering membuatku marah. Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini ada yang berbeda dari pandangannya itu.

_Deg_

Apa-apaan perasaan barusan? Kenapa tatapanya kali ini terlihat sedikit aneh? Ini gawat. Aku langsung membuang wajahku, "Hhhh.. Entahlah. Ku rasa aku memang aneh ya?"

"Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" Dia kembali menunduk sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

Hm... adik yang satu ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ne, Shika, kalau pacar mu memutuskan hubungan denganmu, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Bodoh, kenapa aku malah bertanya seperti itu?

"Mana aku tahu, aku kan belum pernah pacaran. Lagi pula aku lebih suka seperti ini. Hidupku sudah sempurna seperti ini." Dia berhenti sejenak seakan berpikir, "Tapi ku rasa perasaan yang normal muncul adalah sedih, marah atau kehilangan. Sudahlah, kau perbaiki dulu hatimu itu. Ayo berangkat"

Aku hanya diam dan mengikutinya dari belakang, secara spontan senyum lembut itu muncul saat aku menatap Shikamaru dari belakang. Entah kenapa saat-saat seperti ini aku merasa kalau dia jauh lebih dewasa daripadaku.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

**137F**

Sedih, marah atau kehilangan ya? Ku rasa semua orang begitu, tapi saat Sasori memutuskan hubungannya denganku perasaan yang muncul hanya rasa bersalah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Hanya saja yang muncul saat itu adalah perasaan bersalah.

Ya, aku merasa bersalah... aku merasa bersalah karena saat menjalin hubungan dengannya, aku... sama sekali tidak bisa menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman. Kami pacaran, tapi tidak seperti orang berpacaran, dan aku sadar satu hal. Aku tidak mencintainya.

_Bip_

"Ah ponselku. Hmm… Eh…?"

'Rei, Ini salinan program pesanan Uzumaki yang kemarin. Aku harus ikut dengan Profesor Sarutobi ke _Ko-Dai_ hari ini, jadi tolong berikan padanya." Uchiha Itachi, seniorku mengirimkan sebuah email padaku

"Haaah… ini merepotkan" Aahhh! Entah kenapa aku merasa penyakit adikku mulai tertular padaku, ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"TEMARI-_CHAAAAAN_!"

Gawat... dan ini benar-benar buruk.

_GREP_

"K-k Karin?! Apa kau bisa berhenti memelukku dari belakang seperti itu." pintaku sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan orang itu yang dengan seenaknya memeluk leherku dari belakang.

Uzumaki Karin, jurusan Fisika, satu tahun diatasku, tapi lebih muda dariku. Kudengar dia jenius seperti Shika, tapi dia sangat kekanakan, "Apa Uchiha sudah mengirimkan _softwareny_a pada mu?"

"Oh, _software _itu, ada di email ku. Nanti akan kukirimkan."

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_… Temari-_chan."_ Dia malah memelukku makin erat.

Grrrr... anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Ah iya, Temari-_chan_, tadi aku melihatmu berangkat dengan Nara. Apa kau sudah putus dengan Akasuna dan pacaran dengan Nara."

_Ugh... _ apa-apaan orang ini? P-pacaran dengan Nara? Shikamaru Nara, adik kandungku sendiri? Ya ampun, jangan bercanda Karinnn...

"Oh? Yang tadi pagi ya?" tanyaku datar, aku tidak mungkin menunjukkan ekspresi kagetku padanya, toh Setidaknya setengah dari apa yang dikatakannya barusan itu benar. Aku memang putus dengan Sasori, itu tidak berarti aku akan pacaran dengan adikku sendiri 'kan. Lagi pula mana ada perempuan normal yang akan jatuh cinta pada si pemalas itu. Dia memang baik sih, tapi dia menyebalkan. Ah tidak, aku melakukannya lagi.

"Setengahnya memang benar," jawabku.

"Setengahnya? Yang mana? Kau putus dengan Akasuna?" Dia terlihat kaget sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sudah mulai, Karin pasti sangat tertarik untuk mendengarkan gosip dariku.

"Iya, sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Tapi itu tidak akan membuatku jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri, Karin." Aku memasang wajah bosan, berharap agar dia tidak...

"Adikmu? Nara Shikamaru adalah ADIKMU?! Bagaimana mungkin, nama keluarga kalian tidak sama. Bentuk telinga, warna mata, warna rambut. Tidak ada satu pun yang sama. Secara genetik kemungkinan kalian bersaudara itu tidak ada!"

Terkejut seperti sekarang.

Karin benar-benar terlihat sangat sulit mempercayainya. "Saudara tiri tanpa hubungan darah ya?" tanyanya setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya. Gadis yang usianya satu tahun dibawahku tersebut menatapku penuh antusias_. Oh my..._ sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan menjadi sangat panjang.

Baiklah, sekarang aku bisa melihat kalau dia benar-benar jenius, "Iya. Ayahku menikah dengan Yoshino-_san,_ ibunya Shikamaru dua belas tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku berusia tujuh tahun dan dia Lima tahun." Kedua mata Karin terlihat berbinar saat mendengar cerita dariku.

"_Ne… ne_… Temari-_chan_, apa aku boleh meminta adik mu?" tanyanya antusias. _Oh my.._

"Ha? Apa maksudmu, tentu saja tidak. Dia masih terlalu kecil." Apa-apaan dia, seenak saja meminta Shikamaru dariku.

"Heee… Ayolah. Lagi pula, apa kau tidak tahu Temari-_chan_, ada banyak _senpai, kouhai _dan teman seangkatannya yang tertarik dengannya. Terutama Hyuga." Kedua mataku langsung memicing tajam saat Karin mengatakan betapa diincarnya adikku difakultas ini.

"Hyuga Neji? Tidak tidak tidak, adikku masih normal." kataku, sambil menatapnya tajam. Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan langsung mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajahku. Ya ampun, wanita satu ini benar-benar hiperaktip.

"Hyuga Hinata, bukan Hyuga Neji." Kedua mataku langsung membulat.

Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia populer dikalangan mereka.

"Oh, dia ya. Aku sendiri tidak masalah asal Shika yang memilih." Aku berusha untuk tetap terlihat tenang meski sejujurnya aku sangat kaget. Hyuga Hinata? Bagaimana mungkin gadis seperti dia bisa...

"Benarkah? Yosh kalau begitu besok aku akan mulai dengan _flag 'tsundere senpai'_"

Apa-apaan itu? Flag? Tsundere? Apa dia pikir ini otoge*?

"_Suki ni shiru, Karin. Jaa ne."_ Lebih baik aku pergi, sebelum Karin membuat pembicaran ini menjadi semakin panjang.

"_Mata aishita, Temari-chan"_

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

**137F**

"_Tadaima_!" Sesampainya di rumah, aku masuk dan langsung memberi salam, kulihat seluruh penjuru rumah, untuk melihat dimana adik tiriku saat ini berada.  
"Eh? Shika belum pulang ya?" Tumben, biasanya dia akan langsung pulang setelah kuliah, "Hhh… sudahlah. Malam ini sebaiknya aku masak apa ya? Mmm… masih ada sedikit daging. Baiklah, katsudon sepertinya cukup." Aku tidak peduli sekarang dia ada dimana, yang penting aku harus segara memasak, aku tidak mau saat dia datang nanti, meja makan masih kosong tanpa makanan sedikitpun.

"_Tadaima.__Aneki_? Kau sudah pulang ya?"  
"Kyaaa!" Reflek aku langsung menjerit kaget saat tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara Shikamaru yang terasa begitu dekat di telingaku.  
"S-Shika?" tanyaku yang secara reflek juga menoleh kebelakang.  
"_Katsudon_? Apa kau bisa?" Shikamaru berdiri, bersandar pada lemari es dan menatapku dengan tatapannya yang terlihat sangat tidak yakin dengan kemampuan memasakku.

"Kau meremehkanku pemalas," kataku kesal.  
"Huahhh..." Pria pemalas tersebut menguap lebar."setidaknya balas dulu salamku_, Aneki_," Sambungnya

Oh iya, aku lupa menjawab salamnya.

"_Okaerinasai_, Shika. Kau dari mana? Dan jangan protes, kalau tidak mau masak sendiri." kataku menjawab salamnya dan kemudia protes dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Itu merepotkan,aku pilih masakanmu saja. Aku dari tempat Hyuga, katanya adiknya perlu sedikit bantuan" jawab Shikamaru,sambil membuka pintu lemari es, mengambil air putih dingin dan kemudian meminumnya.  
Eh? Dari rumah Hyuuga?

"Hoo… Kenapa kau mau membantu Hyuga sedangkan kau tidak mau membantuku?" Entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Asal aku dapat imbalan yang cukup bagus." Shikamaru menyimpan kembali botol minumannya kedalam lemari es dan kemudian menatapku serius. Gawat.. aku grogi. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi seperti ini?

"Hmm… d-dan apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini." Dia menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil, "_Outanjoubi Omedetou, Aneki_. Terima kasih karena mau menjadi kakakku selama dua belas tahun ini."

"Eh?"

_Cup__  
_dia mendaratkan bibirnya kepipiku, menambar rasa kaget yang kualami. Hari ini aku ulang tahun?

"Uwaa…. Shika… apa kau barusan mencium ku?" aku bisa merasakan darah menyerbu pipi ku. Kenapa aku kaget begini. Seingatku dia dulu selalu mencium pipi ku saat hari ulang tahunku. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku. Aku ikut tersenyum, "Arigatou ne, Shika."

"_Aneki_, aku akan tidur duluan, selamat ulang tahun. _Oyasuminasai."_Shikamaru langsung berbalik dan menjauh dariku.

"Oyasumi, Shika. Eh tapi makanannya?"

"Aku sudah kenyang."

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku kembali memerah saat dia naik ke kamarnya. 

"Mmm… Surat apa ini? Jangan-jangan surat dari Hyuga."

'_Karena kau berharga bagi ku,_

_Karena aku mencintaimu,_

_Mulai saat ini,_

_Dan untuk selamanya.'_

Shika? Apa kau akan memilih dia? Tidak ini tidak boleh terjadinya. Shika tidak boleh memilih orang lain selain a–. perasaan ini? Apa aku cemburu? Tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tapi aku– aku terus berpikir sambil mengelus cincin pemberiannya.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

**137F**

"Hoam…" gawat, aku terlalu memikirkannya sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur_._ "Haaah… kenapa aku harus memikirkan dia sih. Padahal dia saja ti–"

"_Ohayou, Aneki._ Kenapa kau tidak tidur tadi malam" Shika membuka pintu kamar ku.

_Glek_

"E-etto… Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hehe." Tidak masalah, aku tidak berbohong, "Kenapa kau pagi sekali Shi–" Eeeh… kenapa dia malah memegang wajahku. Tidak, teaptnya belangkang telingaku.

_Blush.._

_Blush..._

_Blush_...

"Kau memang tidak berbohong, tapi itu belum semuanya 'kan, _Aneki_?"

_Glek_.

Kenapa dia harus jenius saat seperti ini sih.

"Hhh… sepertinya itu masalah pribadi. Aku tidak akan ikut campur. Tapi kalau kau membutuhkanku, aku selalu ada untukmu, _Aneki_."

Aku merasa jantungku seakan berhenti berhenti. Saat itu juga aku tahu, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Ku rasa sekarang aku mengerti kenapa saat Sasori memutuskan hubungan dengan ku yang ada pada ku hanya rasa bersalah.

Tuhan, kenapa harus dia?

Maafkan aku, Shikamaru. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang seharusnya.

"_Aneki_?" dia menyadarkan ku dari lamunan ku. Aku hampir tidak bisa menatap matanya. Kalau sampai aku menatapnya, ku rasa aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Ahahaha… maaf-maaf." Aku hanya tertawa kaku, "Shika, karena kemarin hari ulang tahun ku, bagaimana kalau kau yang memasak dan aku yang membersihkan kamar mu."

"Hmmm…? Kau yakin _Aneki_? Baiklah. Kau mau masakan apa?"

"Mmm… Nasi goreng kare dan Salad Tuna." Rasakan itu. Bahkan aku saja belum bisa memasaknya dengan benar.

"Merepotkan. Baiklah. Aku akan berbelanja dulu_. Jaa, ittekimasu_."

"_Itterasai."_

Baiklah, sekarang waktunya untuk bersih-bersih. Akan ku mulai dari kamarnya Shika.

_Dreet…_

Mmm… baunya seperti Shika. Eh… barusan aku seperti orang dengan fetish bau. Baiklah, aku ke sini untuk bersih-bersih. Bukan untuk mencium ba–.

Ada surat lagi? Ini 'kan dari Rumah Sakit Hyuga?

Apa? Leukemia?

Shikamaru, kau….

Tbc

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku nulis fic.

Btw, ini akan jadi fic colab antara aku dan kakak.

Bagaimana endingnya, kalian pikirkan sendiri.

Sedikit penjelasan, judulnya itu dibaca Itoshi Kimi E, arti harfiahnya adalah untukmu yang tercinta. (makanya ada kanji 'ai' di depan judulnya). Karakter terakhirnya memang pakai hiragana 'he' tapi dibacanya 'e'.

Ku rasa kalian sudah familiar dengan istilah, 'tadaima', 'aneki', 'okaerinasai' atau yang lainnya. Istilah lain, otoge adalah singkatan untuk otome game, dating simulation khusus cewek.

Anyway, RnR pelase.


End file.
